Guilty!? Farewell party (Song)
Guilty!? Farewell party is a song as well as a bonus CD by Guilty Kiss. Performers * Aida Rikako as Sakurauchi Riko * Kobayashi Aika as Tsushima Yoshiko * Suzuki Aina as Ohara Mari Lyrics Romaji= Come on! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Kimi no koto ga zutto suki sa Oh, oh! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Doko ni ite mo kimi ga suki sa It's party time Yeah! Mou ichido catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! Mae yori mo umai ne Baby! It's party time Yeah! Mitsumete motto chikaku Guilty party owannai yo Hey!! Kokoro yo kirakira Hajikete tonight Moriagarou! Kizamitai yo sugisaru toki tsukamaete Eien nante iwanai kedo ima wa Dance dance Yappari kimi wa saikou no Partner Kirakira partner Issho nara nantoka narisou dakara Come on! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Kimi to waratte itai dake sa Oh, oh! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Atsui mama no mune ga itai ne It's party time Yeah! Mou ichido catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! Mae yori mo umai ne Baby! It's party time Yeah! Mitsumete motto chikaku Guilty party owannai yo Hey!! Uchiagarou! Ganbatta koto ga keikenchi nanda subete ga Yaku ni tatsu hi ga kuru tte sa shinjite Dance dance Mawari nagara You & me Hikari ga iro o kaeru Mirror ball mabushii ne Yoru demo asa demonai sekai de You & me Dance dance Souda yo kimi wa saikou no Partner Hajikete partner Issho ni itai tte negai wa onaji! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Kimi no koto ga zutto suki sa Oh, oh! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Doko ni ite mo kimi ga suki sa Come on! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Kimi to waratte itai dake sa Oh, oh! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Atsui mama no mune ga itai ne It's party time Yeah! Mou ichido catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! Mae yori mo umai ne Baby! It's party time Yeah! Mitsumete motto chikaku Guilty party owannai yo Hey!! |-|Kanji= Come on! 忘れないで Dancing the beat キミのことが ずっと好きさ Oh, oh! 忘れないで Dancing the beat どこにいても キミが好きさ It's party time Yeah! もう一度 Catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! 前よりも上手いね Baby! It's party time Yeah! 見つめてもっと近く Guilty party 終わんないよ Hey!! ココロよ キラキラ はじけて tonight 盛り上がろう！ 刻みたいよ 過ぎ去る時つかまえて 永遠なんて言わないけど 今は Dance dance やっぱりキミは最高の パートナー (キラキラ パートナー) 一緒なら なんとかなりそうだから Come on! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat キミと笑っていたいだけさ Oh, oh! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat 熱いままの胸が痛いね It's party time Yeah! もう一度 Catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! 前よりも上手いね Baby! It's party time Yeah! 見つめてもっと近く Guilty party 終わんないよ Hey!! 打ち上ろう！ 頑張ったことが 経験値なんだすべてが 役に立つ日が来るってさ 信じて Dance dance まわりながら You & me 光が色を変える Mirror ball まぶしいね 夜でも朝でもないセカイで You & me Dance dance そうだよキミは 最高の パートナー (ハジケテ パートナー) 一緒にいたいって願いは同じ！ Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! 忘れないで Dancing the beat キミのことがずっと好きさ Oh, oh! 忘れないで Dancing the beat どこにいても 君が好きさ Come on! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat キミと笑っていたいだけさ Oh, oh! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat 熱いままの胸が痛いね It's party time Yeah! もう一度 Catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! 前よりも上手いね Baby! It's party time Yeah! 見つめてもっと近く Guilty party 終わんないよ Hey!! Audio * Guilty!? Farewell party * Guilty!? Farewell party (Off Vocal) Category:Guilty Kiss Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Songs Category:English Name Songs Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 Releases Category:Love Live! Songs